Dia Solitário
by Etecetera
Summary: Cemitério vazio. Visito seu túmulo neste fim de tarde chuvoso. Puxo meu violão, para tocar em sua despedida.


_"Chego no cemitério vazio. É fim de tarde e está nublado, caindo uma garoa fina. O que significa que mesmo nem sendo 6 da tarde está consideravelmente escuro. Acredito que logo irá chover._

_Mas tudo bem. Minha capa de couro é o suficiente para me proteger da chuva e desse frio que faz aqui, não?_

_Caminho pela grama úmida, entre as lápides, procurando seu nome em uma delas. Não vim ao seu funeral. Não faço idéia de em qual delas você está. Sei apenas que está aqui._

_E finalmente te encontrei... depois de tanto tempo..._

_E eu queria tanto que nosso reencontro fosse diferente..._

_Meu coração dói. Uma tristeza profunda me invade... Lawliet, não pode ser..._

_Mas ao invés de me rasgar em desespero e incompreensão, tudo o que faço é suspirar tristemente. Puxo para frente o violão azul que carrego nas costas. Sento-me no chão, diante de sua lápide fria. Os primeiros acordes do meu dedilhado soam pelo cemitério."_

**Such a lonely day **

Um dia tão solitário!  
**And it's mine **

E é meu  
**The most loneliest day of my life **

O dia mais solitário da minha vida

**Such a lonely day **

Um dia tão solitário!  
**Should be banned **

Devia ser banido  
**It's a day that I can't stand **

É o dia o qual não posso aguentar

_"Lembro-me nesse momento de seu jeito tão peculiar... único... você nunca se importou com impressões e com o que os outros iam pensar de você. E isso era algo que eu admirava. Admirava ainda mais coisas. A sua inteligência sem igual. Seu senso de justiça. Seu jeito de olhar, de pegar as coisas, de sentar... cada pequena coisa em você."_

_The most loneliest day of my life _

O dia mais solitário da minha vida

_"Mal ouço minha própria voz cantando. É como se eu a ouvisse longinquamente. Me sinto tão... não sei nem dizer. Só? Sim, me sinto só. Me sinto vazia. Me sinto sem nenhuma vontade. Você me motivava. Você me inspirava. Sim. Estou só. O mundo, o meu mundo, é totalmente morto e sem graça sem você"_

**Such a lonely day **

Um dia tão solitário!  
**Shouldn't exist **

Não deveria existir  
**It's a day that I'll never miss **

É um dia que nunca sentirei falta

**Such a lonely day **

Um dia tão solitário!  
**And it's mine **

E é meu  
**The most loneliest day of my life **

O dia mais solitário da minha vida

_"Como você pôde ter partido assim? Como podem ter te tirado sua vida, sua luz, terem tirado você de mim? O que vai ser agora deste mundo sem você? O mundo precisa de um L, precisa DO L, precisa de você! Eu preciso! Como isso é cruel! Só agora percebo que meus olhos estão marejados. Minha visão está turva, mas não me importa. Continuo tocando."_

**And if you go **

E se você for  
**I wanna go with you  
**Eu quero ir com você

**And if you die **

E se você morrer  
**I wanna die with you **

Eu quero morrer com você

**Take your hand **

Pegar sua mão  
**And walk away **

E seguir adiante

_"A chuva, aos poucos, vai engrossando. Vai danificar meu violão. Eu sei disso, mas é como se fosse apenas em algum lugar lá no fundo da minha mente. Pouco me importa o violão! Eu vim aqui me despedir de você!_

_Mas como eu gostaria de não estar sentindo toda essa dor, toda essa tristeza me possuindo, esse peso... eu não quero me despedir... quero ir com você..._

_Eu nunca quis estar longe de você..._

_E agora que te encontrei, isso acontece..._

_Law, me leva com você..."_

**Such a lonely day **

Um dia tão solitário  
**And it's mine **

E é meu  
**It's a day that I'm glad I survived **

É um dia do qual estou agradecido de ter sobrevivido

_"A chuva agora está ainda mais forte. Meu cabelo molhado gruda no meu rosto. A água da chuva se mistura às minhas lágrimas. E continuo tocando. Solidão... o dia mais solitário da minha vida... a sua morte..._

_Minha voz se cala. Os últimos acordes soam. Abraço meu violão por alguns segundos. Estico meus dedos trêmulos até as letras de pedra que formam seu nome._

_Acaricio-as, como gostaria de um dia poder ter te acariciado..._

_L, eu nunca pude te contar, mas..._

_...eu te amo..._

_Levanto-me. Parece que dizer essas pequenas três palavras, mesmo que para seu túmulo, tirou um peso enorme das minhas costas. Com um pequeno sorriso triste, puxo a fita negra que prende uma mecha do meu cabelo. Beijo-a e coloco sobre sua lápide._

_...aishiteiru, L..._

_Mais uma vez com o violão nas costas, dou alguns passos para trás. Viro-me devagar. É hora de me despedir definitivamente._

_Adeus, L._

_Atravesso o cemitério vagarosamente. Mais um pequeno sorriso triste._

_Porque eu sei que, de onde estiver, você me ouvir tocar e cantar para você. E me ouviu dizer que te amo._

_E sabe como sei disso?_

_Porque a chuva acabou de parar."_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uf! Mais uma de DN! \o/

Tipo... isso era a resposta de um tópico de uma comunidade do L no orkut... virou uma fic... O.O

E, visitando o túmulo, não é a Misa (como pode parecer, quando diz da fita preta de cabelo). Sou eu mesma. n.n Infelizmente não toco violão. Ainda xD

Ah! A música é "Lonely Day", do System of a Down. Essa música me faz pensar na morte do Law. Mas, como diz o Pirikijal-kun, L pode sim estar vivo!

**X-x- Momento pra mostrar a tese do Pi -x-X**

Motivo muito bom pra acreditar q o L tah vivo .. 

Olha..o L esperto pakas...e sabemos disso..vendo q ele jah analisou todas as regras do Death Note vcs naum acham q ele ia deixa de repara bem na regra seguinte?

- O Death Note passará a não surti efeito sobre vítimas cujo nome for escrito incorretamentr por quatro vezes, ainda que quem o escreva mantenha sua fisionomia em mente.

em minha opinião ele escreveria o nome dele 3 vezes e depois faria com q algum dos agentes errasse a quarta vez.Já q tem uma outra regra q diz q se oq escreve o nome em um Death Note errar por 4 vezes ele morre...logo o L escreveria 3 vezes e um agente escreveria a quarta...sendo assim o L estaria fora de chances de ser atingido pelo efeito de um Death Note..e se eu pensei nisso...não eh possivel q o L naum tenha pensado ¬¬  
ahh sim..eu sei..no mangá 13 mostra o nome dele escrito e talz mas..ele pode ter simulado isso muito bem u.u  
pq o L eh o L...!

**X-x- Fim do momento pra mostrar a tese di Pi -x-X**

Valeu a audiência e a paciência n.n

Ja nee \o


End file.
